Ich möchte den Wahrheit sagen
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: 1st fan-fiction on the film 'Anna und Elisabeth' 1933. 'I believe that one could be cured - IF one willed it' Mathias Testa to Elisabeth. Femslash 2nd part is AU


Ich möchte den Wahrheit sagen. (нем.) - Я хочу сказать правду. (Анна говорит эти слова Элизабет.)

Саммари: «I believe that one could be cured - _if_ one willed it.» («Я верю, что она могла бы исцелить, _если_ она хочет этого».)

Вторая часть фан-фикшена - AU.

Lieber Elisabeth from Hermione McGonagall

Элизабет хотела сделать всё, что угодно, чтобы встать с кресла. Она не могла ходить.

Но Анна, местная девушка, спасла умирающего брата. Как она это сделала? Считали, что ею руководили высшие силы. Нет. Всё было гораздо проще.

Элизабет хотела _ходить__, _вместо того, чтобы сидеть в инвалидном кресле.

Если Анна спасла брата, который умирал, значит, она поможет ей.

XXX

Однажды, Элизабет и Матиас гуляли, и женщина спросила, сможет ли Анна ей помочь.

Матиас ответил: «Я верю, что она могла бы исцелить, _если_ она хочет этого».

XXX

Вскоре Анна прибыла к Элизабет. Девушка очень хотела помочь, но она понимала, что бессильна.

Мартин - родной брат Анны. Она его очень любила, поэтому попросила у судьбы не забирать его. Мартин остался жив.

Люди стали думать, что высшие силы действуют с помощью Анны, и она может исцелять людей.

Но всё было гораздо проще.

Элизабет - совершенно чужая женщина. Что Анна могла сделать, чтобы вылечить её? Что?

Девушка ничего не испытывала к больной женщине. Анна очень сильно пожалела фрейлейн Элизабет, но...

Если девушка смогла один раз спасти человека от смерти, это не значит, что она может свершить чудо ещё раз.

Анна поговорила с Элизабет и уже собралась уходить.

Элизабет была уверена, что девушка Анна - её надежда на спасение. И эта девушка _ни в коем случае_ не должна уйти. Чудо должно случиться. Не важно, что девушка спасла _брата_, родного человека, которого очень сильно любила. Для Элизабет это не имело значения.

XXX

Анна повернулась и вышла из комнаты.

- Анна, вернись! - закричала женщина и почти сразу очень быстро приподнялась с кресла.

_Элизабет смогла ходить._

XXX

Матиас был прав. Он сказал, что Анна поможет, если захочет этого.

Девушка _хотела_, но одного желания было не достаточно. Всё было гораздо проще, но, одновременно, во много раз сложнее.

XXX

Позднее, когда Элизабет могла нормально ходить, они с Анной остались одни в комнате. Именно тогда Элизабет почувствовала что-то более сильное к девушке, которая однажды пришла к ней, потому что очень хотела её спасти. Вернее, Элизабет сама потребовала привезти к ней Анну.

Почему они встретились - не так важно. Важен итог.

Элизабет пристально смотрела на девушку.

Они обе понимали, что что-то изменилось.

XXX

Когда Элизабет впервые встретилась с Анной, женщина считала, что девушка - её единственное спасение. Только она может дать ей возможность ходить.

В самый последний момент - за мгновение до того, как Анна вышла из комнаты, Элизабет что-то почувствовала. Это был страх - возможности излечиться не будет никогда. Но вместе со страхом, где-то на подсознательном уровне, женщина почувствовала что-то ещё.

XXX

Элизабет и Анна долго смотрели друг на друга. Они не говорили о своих чувствах, потому что всё было понятно без слов.

XXX

Через некоторое время девушка вернулась к своим родным. Анна хотела нормальной жизни. Если она спасла любимого брата от смерти, то это не значит, что с её помощью действуют высшие силы. Девушка хотела, чтобы все поняли, что она не всесильна. Но никто из несчастных не хотел в это верить. Они ждали новых чудес.

XXX

Элизабет прибежала к дому, где жила Анна. Женщина застала девушку с братом.

- Пожалуйста... - попросила Элизабет, когда смогла отдышаться. - Ya? (нем. - да)

- Нет, вы не заберёте от нас Анну! - сказал Мартин и взял сестру за руку. Но он не ожидал того, что она скажет.

- Ya, Элизабет. Я скоро приду. - С этими словами Анна вышла на улицу.

Элизабет последовала за девушкой.

- Ya, - снова сказала Анна. - Я _хочу_. Пожалуйста.

- Сейчас? - спросила женщина.

- К сожалению, только завтра.

- Что именно?

- Sue... (нем. - вы)

- Du (нем. - ты), - поправила Элизабет.

- Du... Анна посмотрела на неё. Ich liebe dich. (Я люблю тебя) Это - правда и, кажется ты об этом знаешь. Пожалуйста, приходи завтра, и я уйду с тобой.

- Ich liebe dich, Anna.

XXX

На следующий день Элизабет пришла к Анне.

Я пойду с тобой, и ты это знаешь, - сказала девушка.

XXX

- Ты понимаешь, почему смогла ходить? - спросила Анна, когда они уже были у Элизабет.

- Ты очень сильно хотела мне помочь.

- Да, но было кое-что ещё, не так ли?

- Да, всё было гораздо проще. И, одновременно, гораздо сложнее. Я влюбилась в тебя, моя дорогая Анна, хотя сначала не понимала этого. Через несколько дней после того, как я смогла ходить, я поняла, что люблю тебя.

Женщина и девушка, очень разные, но, одновременно, чем-то похожие, сидели на диване в объятиях друг друга.

- Скажи, почему бы смогла ходить? - Девушка знала ответ, но хотела услышать то, что думает об этом Элизабет.

- Когда человек может ходить, он не думает о том, насколько это прекрасно. Только тогда, когда он лишается этого, он понимает, чего лишился. Почему я смогла ходить? Прежде всего, потому, что я была эгоистка.

Анна удивлённо посмотрела на Элизабет.

- Да, это так, не удивляйся.

Моя сестра Маргарет сказала, что я не могу быть около твоего дома и петь хвалебные песни, как бедные крестьяне. Она считала, что я должна быть выше этого. В общем, я потребовала привезти тебя сюда. А потом... Сначала я считала, что ты - мой будущий спаситель, что ты должна... Нет, ты ничего не должна была делать для меня. Я смогла ходить, потому, что ты очень хотела этого. Всё было просто, но, вместе с тем, гораздо сложнее. Я влюбилась в тебя, Анна, просто сначала не поняла этого. Я резко поднялась с кресла, потому что хотела вернуть тебя, единственную надежду на спасение. Но ходить я смогла потому, что полюбила тебя.

- Ты была первая, Элизабет. Сначала мне было очень жаль тебя. Но, через некоторое время я поняла, что люблю тебя. Сначала э боялась этого. Я думала о том, что я, бедная девушка, не могу любить тебя, потому, что я - никто по сравнению с тобой.

- Не говори так! Я люблю тебя. Мне всё равно, что ты бедная девушка.

Элизабет прижала к себе Анну и погладила по голове.

- Ты полюбила меня, поэтому смогла ходить. Я очень хотела тебе помочь, но этого было не достаточно.

- Человек появляется на свет и рядом с ним его родственники - семья, люди которых он любит. И только потом в его жизни появляются друзья и знакомые. Мы любим свою семью, потому что нам дорог каждый её член. Поэтому ты очень хотела, чтобы Мартин не умер, и попросила у судьбы не забирать его. Я смогла ходить, потому что полюбила тебя. Звучит очень странно, но это - правда.

- Хочешь, как в первый раз? - спросила Анна.

- Что именно? - поинтересовалась женщина.

- В тот день мы стояли у окна и смотрели друг на друга. Всё было понятно без слов, да?

- Да, но позже я думала, что это не совсем так, до тех пор, пока ты не сказала мне «ya».

- А что ещё было в тот день?

- Мы пошли гулять. Поэтому... Давай руку.

Элизабет и Анна вышли на улицу.

В то время они не могли быть счастливее.

Просто видеть, что твоя любимая рядом и знать, что это никогда не изменится.

- Знаешь, чего я больше всего хочу?

- Я всё знаю, Анна. Мы хотим просыпаться и желать друг другу «доброе утро», а вечером засыпать в объятиях друг друга.

Элизабет обняла Анну и посмотрела на неё. - И так будет всегда, mein liebe. (моя любимая)


End file.
